medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Aki Jakago
| image = | alias = Monarch of Suisou Academy | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Suisou Academy | previous affiliation = Suisou Student Council | previous position = President | abnormality = Aero Biker | manga debut = Volume 15, Good Loser Kumagawa | anime debut = Episode 24 | japanese voice = Mai Nakahara | image gallery = yes }} Aki Jakago (蛇籠 飽, Jakago Aki) is the former Student Council president of Suisou Academy. Personality Jakago is quite egoistical, as she dominates Suisou Academy with her skill, Aero Biker. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 10 Despite her arrogance, she is an effective president, as she welcomes all new transfer students, Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 12 and usually takes care of troublemakers before they can cause problems. She is also highly perceptive, recognizing Misogi Kumagawa as being beyond her ability to handle. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 17 It was due to this intuition that Saki Sukinasaki made her president. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 19 However, for all her boasting, Jakago never realized she was merely Sukinasaki's puppet. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 24 Her haughty demeanor also crumbled easily when confronted with the vastly superior abilities of Kumagawa, and she was reduced to begging for mercy. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 27-29 Appearance Jakago has long blonde hair done up in a ponytail, and yellow eyes. Jakago wears the standard women's uniform of Suisou Academy, though with long sleeves. She wears a pink armband signifying her position in the Student Council on her left arm. History Sometime during her tenure at Suisou Academy, Jakago was chosen by Sukinasaki to be the Student Council president, who presumably used her skill to make sure that Jakago was elected. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 19 During her time as president, Jakago was loved by Fude Ezumachi because of her beauty. While having her portrait done by Ezumachi, she told him that their skills were incompatible, so one of them had to leave the school. Ezumachi later left the school under the pretense of being expelled by Jakago. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 12 Plot Good Loser Kumagawa Jakago welcomes Kumagawa to the academy in her office, and demonstrates her ability on Sukinasaki after hearing that the other girl has been talking about her. She uses her ability to suffocate Sukinasaki, driving the girl to her knees. At Kumagawa's request, Jakago stops, and asks Sukinasaki if she is sorry, to which the other girl tearfully says she is. She then offers Kumagawa her hand, only to withdraw it before he can shake hands with her. He asks her if anything is wrong, and after she replies in the negative, dismisses him. Iya Renpei questions Jakago if they should take out Kumagawa before he cause any problems, but is shot down, Jakago claiming she would rather cut her own throat than shake hands with him. She notices that Sukinasaki is still present, and tells her she may leave. Sukinasaki then takes control of Jakago with her ability. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 12-19 Later, the Student Council surrounds Kumagawa in an empty classroom. Speech slurred, Jakago tells him she is going to force him to leave, before using her ability to destroy his screws and cause him to collapse. As the others argue, she tells them to stop, then questions why they are all staring behind her. She turns around, and is horrified to find that Kumagwa has gotten back to his feet. When Kumagawa instantly defeats the other members of the Student Council, Jakago recognizes that he has somehow made time nothing. She falls to her knees upon hearing Kumagawa's explanation of his Minus, and questions why he is looking for other skill holders when he is already so powerful. Kumagawa tells Jakago that even his Minus is not enough to defeat Najimi Ajimu. He then tells her to leave, giving her five seconds before he changes his mind. He attacks after one second anyway, claiming that he changed his mind about the time limit. As Jakago calls him a liar before collapsing, Kumagawa agrees with her, telling her to remember the name of his Minus, All Fiction. The next day, Kumagawa is told by Sukinasaki that Jakago "overworked" herself, and has been hospitalized. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 21-32 One month after her defeat at Kumagawa's hands, Jakago recovers and returns to Suisou Academy. She is controlled by Sukinasaki, along with the former Student Council and several other students, to surround Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 13-15 Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 18-19 Despite their overwhelming numerical advantage however, Jakago and the others are instantly defeated the moment Sukinasaki turns her back. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 25-27 Equipment Weapons Specialist: Jakago has been shown wielding a machine gun, though her level of proficiency with it is unknown. However, given that she has never been shown to wield one before, and how she held it, it is possible that she only used it due to being mind-controlled by Sukinasaki. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 13 Abilities Abnormality Aero Biker (遊酸素運動, Airo Baikā): Jakago has the ability to manipulate oxygen. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 11 She can suffocate others by cutting off their air supply, Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 14 as well as oxidize both metal and flesh. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 23 Jakago claims this ability is the skill best suited for controlling people, as there is no one who can survive without oxygen. Trivia *When translated from kanji, Aero Biker means Playing with the Movement of Oxygen. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal Category:Suisou